Romanica of the Second Era
Romanica was the a great city established by veterans of the Vex war who moved on from the Ancients. It was one of the largest factions that the server had seen and was known for it's member's skill in combat, and engineering knowledge. It's members inititalized a wave of Roman influenced factions that would dominate the server for the rest of the Second Age, the Third, Fourth, and Fifth Eras of Titan. This account of Romanica is an almost complete history given by Ganoe who experienced most of the events first hand. The Beginnings of Romanica The city was far away from Ancients, and further away from the base Koorban and I had built. It was placed right in the middle of the quadrant that was home to the ruins of old vex and several other smaller factions. With the leader of Ancients, Greenfire, absent for some time, Silianat and Hattoff took most of the Ancients and their amassed wealth and created a new above ground faction, RomanicaSE. Most of the external threats had been neutralized, more materials had been gathered than could be allocated for projects, the time was right to make the city. The members that were there in the early days of Romanica were the self-proclaimed co-Consuls Silianat and Hattoff, Senators Wasbeer, Pineapple, Ace, and I’m assuming Aosx as I was corrected regarding him. Other members at different times were Raiden, Koorban, Dehydria, and AwesomeMatt. Construction continued in several stages. There was the initial layout of the essentials for which I was absent(farms, faction storage, mob spawner); there was then the construction of the main lane of personal houses, the completion of the Government building and then the expansion to fill out the rest of the city with newer members. It was during this time that Silianat, Koorban, and I began collaboration on the document that only recently became the constitution for S.P.Q.R. in the fifth age. The Treachery of Ace At some point relatively early in the history of Romanica Ace the great troller of the server had decided that it was a good idea to blow up Silianat’s house. Silianat’s house was a 3 story structure that occupied roughly one entire chunk and Ace blew it all to hell. Later that night Hattoff, Silianat, Pineapple, Wasbeer, and myself started and finished the walls around the city perimeter. The walls ended up being about 40 block high water walls with obsidian water sources. We were preparing to go to war with Brittanica, the faction that took Ace in after he destroyed Silianat’s house and ran off with a lot of Romanica’s valuables. Peace was preserved though by the negotiated return of most of the items that Ace stole. The Greatness of Romanica The server was quiet in those days, there were minor engagements between factions, what we’d call raids. Factions like MineCo, Vampires, Brittanica, were all continual. Ace occasionally would try to raid Romanica but usually failed. So construction continued. The city was decorated to the full extent that an Imperial city would be, moreover it was protected like one. At all of the important corners on the wall, 6 to 8 guard towers were built to be access points to the main wall and to have obsidian armories underneath them, fully equipped with weapons and armor. Three gates were made to exit the city and the water walls were extended in a trench below ground level for a short depth. The personal houses were built in lavish fashion. But overall the identifying symbol of the city would become its controversial glass roof; a giant pyramid like structure made entirely of glass from one wall to the other covering the entire inside of the city, and over the top of the water was poured water to complete the anti-cannon defenses of the city. Any further details on the makeup of the city should be given by Silianat or another authority. It seemed that RomanicaSE, as powerful and large as it was, only lasted about 4 weeks’ time until it fell. And the fall of Romanica was a terrible one. The Fall of Romanica Hattoff and some others decided that it was a good idea to duplicate items (very illegal) and the duped items were destroyed. Hattoff got on and thought that we had a thief in the faction and flipped out. Our power was then too low to maintain all of the claims around the city so he had the bright idea of UN-claiming a chunk in the center of the base, thinking that the base was impenetrable and wouldn't cause a problem. Herbie managed to get into the city and claimed the chunk, but left it in tact (initiallly). Silianat and I tried to build a water wall around the one chunk to block TNT, an act of desperation, but our wall was imperfect and Herbie blew through it and shelled the city from almost the very center. It only got worse when raiden logged on and chain died so that he had negative power and Herbie was able to claim even more of the base. By the time anyone else had logged on the damage had been done. Quite a few of us had logged on and off and started to try and salvage what we could from the city and move it to the mob spawner. At this point we thought that we could at least save the spawner which was awesome and continue the faction with the bulk of our materials. But When all of the members were logged off Dehydria* blew up the store room that had all of the last remaining items salvaged form the base. He would have continued destroying stuff had he not been kicked form the faction when he was. Silianat had to lend me his account to kick him I wasn't even faction moderator... All that remained of Romanica were the ruins and the inventory full of TNT, Diamonds, and other valuables that I decided were best kept in my inventory. He blew up the bottom 1-2-3 levels of the spawner and the collector so it was clear the mob spawner would be of no more use, we had to relocate. At some point Herbie logged back on and started killing some of the members who were still mucking around the base. Matt was scared and pinned in their houses afraid to leave. So me and Pine gathered them and equipped them for survivial. Then Pine and I had a pretty epic bow battle while the rest of the member AwesomeMatt escaped to spawn. When it was clear that neither Pine, Herbie or I was going to die, the ruined city was great cover, Pine escaped and I did a suciidal explosion to try and make it hard to leave Herbie's "Death Cube" I respawned near the chest with all of the vauables outside the wall and escaped to spawn and made my way to old S.P.Q.R. and re-founded it. Romanica's Legacy We had to leave Romanica and create S.P.Q.R. because of all of the junk land claims that were left in at Romanica. Later that night Silianat got on and did more salvaging, but there wasn't anything valuable left in Romanica. Silianat joined the S.P.Q.R. we offered him leadership of the faction, but he declined nobly admitting to “losing the city.” The survivors went to the citadel that Koorban and I had built and we began immediate preparations on the citadel to prepare it for war. We did not surrender and were still in a state of war with Herbie and darksource. Moreover we were weak and any other faction could have taken advantage of the situation. The first night we raised the Citadel by two more floors and completed topped it off with a water roof that ran off the sides and joined the top of the other water wall all the way down to bedrock. We also established a proper democracy and elected Consuls to rule the faction. Pineapple and I were elected Consuls and everything else that we did for the rest of that age was done by majority vote. S.P.Q.R. grew up until the end of the Second Age carrying on the Roman traditions established in Romanica. The seeds of Roman influends sewn by Romanica in the Second Age would come to dominate the server for the subsequent three eras. Category:Past Factions